


Mobile Suit Gundam: Zero Gravity

by zigglypuffs



Category: Universal Century Gundam, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 機動戦士ガンダム | Mobile Suit Gundam (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, F/M, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Uraraka Ochako, Protective Yaoyorozu Momo, Punk-ass Uraraka Ochako, Space Battles, Space Colonization, Uraraka Ochako is Bad at Feelings, War, War Story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigglypuffs/pseuds/zigglypuffs
Summary: The world has changed. at the end of Class 1-A's first year, the nations of the Earth have come together and created a joint world government, calling themselves the "United World Federation" or "United Federation" as a shortened version. about halfway through their second year the Federation started the "Space Colony Settlement Program" (SCSP), building groups of space colonies in Earth orbit. Towards the end of their 3rd year, on the brand new lunar city of Liite (Lee-tay), a new company comes forth: NightingGale Electronics. they help produce a new prototype weapon: The Mobile Suit, helping the Federation grow it's arsenal. after highschool, several students from class A transfer into the Federation Cadet Corps, while others travel to the colonies for work, and others get jobs with NightingGale. soon 5 years pass, and one of the farthest colony blocks from the earth declares they want independence from the earth. and thus a war starts, at first it was merely political, but soon it escalated into riots which escalate into a war. another year passes by and the war is still going on strong, and it is slowly becoming more and more deadly. people who were once allies are now enemies. war doesn't discriminate.
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki/Sero Hanta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so, though this does have Kacchako and a few other relationships in it, this is going to primarily a war story. there will be death and blood. there will be implied civilian death along with some actual civilian death. though there will be some calm parts of the story, my hope is to make a fairly somber story.
> 
> Also, for mobile suit designs:  
> Zeekzus are heavily based off the MS-06 Zaku II  
> El-Tan are based off the RGM-79 GM command space/colony type  
> Gundam Soryu based off the RX-78 GP04 Gundam Gerbera
> 
> if you wanna better idea what the suits look like, look those up (I am in the process of making my own design sheets, but those will give you an idea in the mean time)

The world has changed, some argue for better or worse. At the end of Class 1-A's first year, the nations of the Earth have come together. They gather and begin immense peace talks on global scale. These talks last months, and in the result they created a joint world government, calling themselves the "United World Federation'' or "United Federation'' as a shortened version. It wasn’t very long after that the Federation started noticing issues. The population of the planet was now reaching close to 11.5 billion people. There weren't enough resources on the planet to maintain this population. About halfway through class A’s second year the Federation started the "Space Colony Settlement Program" (SCSP), building groups of space colonies between the Earth and the moon in Earth orbit. The groups of colonies would be called “Colony Blocks”, with 8 colonies per block. There were planned to be 6 colony blocks positioned in between the moon and Earth. However, in the end there were 9 colony blocks produced. Towards the end of Class A’s 3rd year, in the brand new lunar city of Liite (pronounced: Lee-tay), a new company comes forth: NightingGale Electrics. They front themselves to the Federation, showing several prototype technologies they are working on since they established a headquarters/manufacturing facility on Liite. They help produce a new prototype weapon: The Mobile Suit, helping the Federation grow it's arsenal. The early mobile suits were used as construction units, helping with the construction of colonies and lunar cities while NightingGale produced new suits and slimmed down the designs for Federation military use. After highschool, while some students continued down the hero path, several students from class A transferred into the Federation Cadet Corps. Among those students were Katsuki Bakugou, Momo Yaoyorozu, Denki Kaminari, Tenya Iida, Ejiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero. Others traveled to the colonies for work, and others got jobs with NightingGale. Soon 5 years pass, and one of the farthest colony blocks from the earth declares they want independence from the earth. They call themselves the “Autonomous Government of Maoh”, and argue that since they live in space, the people of the colonies should govern themselves, seperate from the Federation. At first it was merely political, politicians arguing with other politicians, complaining over why or why not. But soon it escalated, when the Federation kept denying Maoh’s government, the people of the 9th colony block were enraged. Riots broke out at Federation bases and embassies throughout the block. Soon after, Maoh declared they would have independence from the Earth, which inevitably escalated into a war. another year passes by and the war is still going on strong, and it is slowly becoming more and more deadly. Maoh and the Federation have both gained colony blocks as allies. The production of mobile suits on both sides ramped up immensely. The war had been going on for a year, and by then it was almost becoming a race to see who could develop the more advanced death machine first.

Space was cold and vast. The stars glitter against the purplish black backdrop. It would almost be beautiful if the void wasn’t tainted with the stench of humanities stupidity. Debris from battle after battle riddled the space around Earth and the colonies. But it was also silent. When there wasn’t a battle or even a little skirmish, the only thing that could be heard was the muffled clinks and thuds of debris colliding together. But over Liite, right now it wasn’t silent. The sound of thrusters and engines could be heard as a large cargo ship is heading towards the space port. It was still just out of range of Liite’s sensor range. The engines cut, making it look like it was coming in to land. However, soon the back of the ship opened up, the sound of air escaping was all that could be heard aside from the hum of the ship’s thrusters. Soon after, 6 Mobile suits come out of the cargo hold. They stayed out of Liite’s sensor range as the ship continued into port. The lead mobile suit was a dark ocean blue, the color only being broken up by the joints and bits of frame that would show through the armor. Its head was slightly flat but long. It had a snout that extended forward slightly. 2 large cables came out of the snout, one on either side, and extended back into the torso behind the head. A singular mono eye on a track was placed in the head. It swung left and right as if looking to make sure it could still see. The torso was slightly round, though the front came to a point then flattened out slightly where the cockpit hatch was as it came to the waist. Another set of cables went around the waist, plugging in from just under the cockpit and attached into the thruster pack on the suit's back. The arms were blocky, the right had a large shield attached to the suit's shoulder. The shield was the same ocean blue, however instead of being broken up by frame, there was a large marking on the shield: “Blue Star of Maoh” with a decorative star placed above it. Along with the star, under it was another marking signifying the suit’s model number and squadron: “MMS-05s Zeekzu mk-II” and “C15 Monoma squadron”. The legs were slightly blocky at the thighs, and the lower legs were round and bulky. The feet were also bulky and round looking.

The blue mobile suit slowly spun to look back at the 5 others, all the same suits, the only difference was the color and markings. The other Zeekzu units were a dark olive drab and dark green. They also lacked the “Blue Star of Maoh” marking on the shields. The mono-eyes glowed a bright pink against the dark of space. They all held onto their weapons. Most had 100mm machine guns, though one had a larger 120mm sniper rifle. On their left side skirt, they all had the hilt of some form of axe, though the blade was missing. The blue lead suit waved the other suits to follow it as it soon started forward, the mono-eye darting back and forth as it scanned the city below. Inside the cockpit, the pilot was silent. The helmet visor that covered their face was tinted an orangish color. The cockpit was mostly screens showing the outside world. It wasn’t very much bigger than that of a smart car. The pilot sat in a seat with 2 arms coming out of the back. 2 handles were on the 2 arms, one for each hand. A slew of buttons were around the handles, mostly used to help maintain the suit’s systems. Between the pilots legs, a sub arm held up a touch screen device about the size of a large computer screen. The screen showed the suit’s fuel levels, ammo levels, the suit’s system maintenance levels, and the pilot’s vitals. 

The pilots blue eyes were locked on the main screens that surrounded the cockpit, locking onto specific buildings then unlocking. Repeating the process over and over, looking for a certain building/complex of buildings. A soft smirk comes across their lips as they find it. “NightingGale headquarters…” they say quietly to themselves, soon glancing at the small screen displaying the systems. He swipes the screen to a coms screen and taps on one of the contacts, soon a small popup shows on one of the main screens next to them. “Unit 4, deploy your stored up quirk particles to mask our entry to the facility”. Soon after, the pilot of unit 4 replied “roger” before the little popup closed. Towards the rear of the cluster of mobile suits, the unit with the sniper rifle slowly pushed its way into the middle of the group. Soon 2 small sub arms unfold off its backpack, grabbing 2 containers mounted on the back skirt. Its mono-eye moved from side to side as the sub arms brought the containers up in front of the suit's chest. Soon panels shifted on the containers as they split open slightly. Soon a mist of pinkish white light shot out of the containers as the cluster of mobile suits started to descend towards the NightingGale facility. The lead pilot hesitantly looks around, letting out a soft sigh as the facility hasn’t started firing at them. The pilot of unit 4’s quirk was keeping them concealed. 

The 6 mobile suits land on the surface soon after, staying in the shadows as they headed towards what looked like a large hangar door. There were large orange stripes on the door, though they looked worn. Some of the paint was chipping off and it looked faded. On the right hand side of the door were the markings: TG 1-4. The suits made their way to the door, all keeping watch just to make sure they weren’t spotted. Unit 4 slowly got closer to the door, the mono-eye looking around, trying to find something. It paused when it did, slowly raising up it’s hand up to an exposed instrument panel. Its hand remained slack as the index finger shifted down slightly at the joint connecting it to the hand. Soon a small wire shoots out, a small grabber like attachment at the end grabs onto the panel. A few minutes later, the pilot was able to unlock and open the door. The wire retracts back into the hand and the finger reconnects. The door starts to open, creaking and scratching against the frame as it rises. Several of the units step back, aiming their weapons at the main door in case they run into unwanted guests. The door opened to reveal what looked like a mock city. Most of the buildings looked to be about 20 to 30 meters high. At the far end, it looked like the facility incorporated into the lunar rock, using some of it as the ceiling for the city along with the normal ceiling. The 6 mobile suits slowly walked into the facility, all scanning the area as they went. It was quiet, really quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the 6 sets of footprints created by the squadron. As they continue forward towards the center of the “city”, unit 4 splits off, finding a vantage point to snipe from in the case a fight ensues. All the units freeze when a voice blares over the loudspeakers

“All personnel, be advised: the operational testing of the beam railgun will commence at 17:00, and the final test flight for the NGX-04 [HS] will be tomorrow at 13:00”

Soon after, the speakers went silent, leaving the 6 Zeekzus alone. The 5 that stuck together slowly pressed forward. They soon came upon a 4 way intersection towards the center of the city. One of the units slowly walked forward. The thud of its feet on the ground reverberated throughout the testing ground. Its machine gun poked out first, slowly moving forward. Since there was no fire, the pilot assumed it was safe. The Zeekzu slowly stepped forward, first looking to the left, seeing it was all clear. It took one more step out, turning to look right. As its mono-eye swung to the right, there was a bright flash and the sound of metal being cut. The Zeekzu stumbled back, the front half of its arm was cut clean off, same for the head and part of the shoulder shield. Not even a second later, a sleek and slim mobile suit rounded the corner, a 100mm machine gun firing at the Zeekzus left. It was a thin suit, especially compared to the Zeekzus it was fighting. It had a long cockpit hatch down the center of its chest, and the waist was boxy, but small. Its head looked a lot more like a normal robot head, it had a large blue visor that made up what could only be its “face”, looking much like the helmet of Master Chief or the Doom Guy. A pair of vents on either side of the chest bellowed out steam as it shot forward, streaks of light glinting off the visor, like it was an animal closing in for the kill.

The Zeekzus opened fire, bullets whizzing past the new machine. The already damaged Zeekzu pulled the axe handle off its side skirt, spinning around as it charged after the enemy mobile suit. The Zeekzu swung its remaining arm back, as it did so a bright orange beam burst from the hilt of the axe, forming the blade. The thrusters on the Zeekzu’s backpack burst out with plumes of flames, pushing forward as fast as it could. Though the enemy unit couldn’t care less, its sights set on the group in front of it, spraying machine gun fire at the group, still holding the bright pink beam saber in its right hand from when it first attacked. The 4 Zeekzus opened fire yet again. The blue unit kept its sights locked on the cockpit, hoping to kill the pilot and halt the machine before this got out of hand. However it seemed the enemy machine seemed to have picked up on this as it never stayed in one spot for too long. The damaged Zeekzu managed to catch up, the roar of its thrusters was at full output. It slammed its arm down, slashing at the enemy suit with all its might. But it was to no avail. The new machine turned on its side, before there was a bright flash of light. The next instant it was high in the air far above the Zeekzus. The damaged suit was too far into its swing by the time the pilot realized what had happened. It slammed into one of the other Zeekzus, the beam axe slicing the torso and cockpit as the 2 crashed into an apartment complex in the faux town. As the damaged unit started to rise from the rubble, the enemy machine slammed onto it with its feet, using it like some kind of landing pad as it jumped off, soon unloading the rest of its magazine into the damaged Zeekzu. Seconds later a massive explosion erupts from the machine as the unit's reactor ignites, which inturn causes a chain reaction with the unit it crashed into, soon the area was covered in flames and smoke. The blue machine steps back along with the only other remaining Zeekzu from the group of 5.

Everything is silent. Only the sound of flames and small explosions could be heard around the complex. Not even the pilots breathing could be heard. Soon the blue Zeekzu’s pilot realized he wasn’t breathing. He had held his breath since the others crashed. He quickly readied his breath, glancing around at the screens surrounding him. Soon a screen popped up next to him as the pilot of the Zeekzu next to him popped up. “Captain! What the hell happened?!” there was panic in his voice. The blue Zeekzu’s pilot glares at the burning fires in front of them and shakes his head “I don’t know! It was just 1 El-Tan! Unit 4 come in! I repeat, Unit 4!”. There was static for a second before another small screen popped up showing Unit 4’s pilot. “Yes Captain?!”. The captain’s blue eyes burned with rage as he snaps at unit 4 “What the fuck is this?! You were keeping watch! I thought your particles kept us hidden!”. Unit 4’s pilot flinches as they frantically look around at all the censors all over the screens of the cockpit “They do sir! They would have had to see us physically! But we didn’t pick up any Mobile Suit reactor signatures besides our own!”. The captain clicks his tongue as he keeps his eye locked on the screens of the cockpit, looking for the enemy machine. “Where is the enemy unit now? Surely it has a reactor signature now”. There was a long silence coming from unit 4 as there was the sound of buttons and screens being tapped. Soon there was a soft gulp and a sigh “No signs of enemy El-Tan, it must be using the smoke and what particles are left to its advantage”. The captain’s eyes shot to the screen of Unit 4’s pilot, the rage filling his head as he growled out “The hell do you mean ‘no sign’” he snarls “How do you lose sight of an 18 meter tall mobile suit?!” as the pilot of Unit 4 was about to respond, the Zeekzu next to him quickly raised its machine gun, stepping back. “Captain!” the pilot called. The captain glanced to the billowing smoke and flames before them, his crystal blue eyes widening as the long thin beam of the El-Tan’s saber became visible. Soon a foot burst out from the smoke, slamming into the ground. Soon the next foot came out, pulling the suit out from the smoke, revealing the silhouette of the enemy machine. The bright blue visor glowed against the dark shadow covering the machine’s front. Soon a bright light came from behind the El-Tan, causing it to shoot forward. 2 panels on either side of it’s head opened up, causing 2 barrels to push out and start firing at the 2 machines. The 2 Zeekzus start firing at the El-Tan, only for it to start pulling the same evasive tricks it did before. The hand holding the beam saber swung out, like it was getting ready to swing as it closed in on the 2. However, as the El-Tan was about to get in range for the beam saber, a loud bang came from behind the 2 units, and the El-Tan’s head busted open, shards of the visor and pits of machinery flung everywhere. It soon lost its balance and slammed its feet into the ground, before the thrusters pushed it backwards away from the Zeekzus, it’s left arm ramming into some of the buildings, using that along with the saber to try and slow its speed. But soon there was another loud bang as another shot burst through its left shoulder, causing the arm to tear off from the friction. It soon lost its balance as it fell to its side, skidding across the asphalt streets. 

The blue machine’s mono-eye swung over to the left, glancing towards Unit 4’s sniper perch before looking back at the damaged El-Tan on the ground. The captain snickered as his machine stepped forward, slowly heading towards the machine on the ground. The El-Tan slowly got up, managing to get up on its 2 feet. Steam billowed out of the vents on its chest, slowly spreading its legs into an A stance. Its torso turning towards the side, the right arm swung up pointing the rifle it held towards the sky. This caused the captain to pause. His eyes darted all over the machine. What was it doing, why was it doing this, what was different from before? His eyes soon fell upon the rifle’s magazine, it was a different color. He stared at it for a while, soon realizing, it was red, it was a signal fla-

BANG!

Before he could say anything, a bright red light shot up to the sky, slamming against the facilities ceiling, causing a bright red glow to spread across the faux city. His eyes shot back to the El-Tan standing there, fear starting to creep in. It just called for reinforcements, and there was no way in hell they could fight. The captain soon opened fire on the enemy machine, the Zeekzu next to him following suit. There was a resounding explosion as the machine finally fell, smoke and fire billowing from what was left of the machine. As they started to turn and run out of the facility, they all froze when the loud speaker screeched on. But instead of a cute girl’s voice, what they got was much worse.

“Fire!”

Seconds after, there was a bright flash from the otherside of the complex, followed by a bright pink beam shooting above their heads. There was a large explosion from where Unit 4 used to be. And like that, the beam was gone. It only lasted a few seconds, and it completely vaporized an entire mobile suit. The 2 remaining machines spun around to look at the source of the shot. The screens zoomed in on a white and blue mobile suit tossing a large gun to the side. It looked a lot like an El-Tan, only more armored up. It was still thin, but less thin than the suit they had just been fighting. The backpack was completely different. It had 2 large beam saber holders, one on either side. The knee armor was larger, and they protruded out a lot more. But the most noticable difference was the head. Instead of just a visor for the face, this actually had a form of face. It had a face plate for most of it with 2 little slots stacked in the center. A small red chin piece protruded from the bottom. Unlike an El-Tan, this thing actually had eyes. 2 glowing blue eyes. The head was round, and on the forehead just under a secondary camera and above the eyes, there was a blue gem shaped thing, with sharp fin like things coming out of either side. The machine slowly raised from a kneeling pose. The eyes flashed a bright blue as it stood. The 2 Zeekzus slowly stepped back as the grip on their machine guns tightened. The pilot of the unit quickly pointed its gun at the new machine. The captain was frozen in fear for a second, slowly looking the machine over, trying to remember why this thing was so horrifying, but soon the pilot of the only other remaining Zeekzu here reminded him.

**_“Captain! I-It’s the Gundam!”_ **

As if on cue, the Gundam shot forward, a bright light coming from its thrusters. Its eyes glowed, like a monster that just found its new prey. Its right arm swung back, pulling a beam saber from one of the holsters as it reached the 2 in a matter of seconds. The captain’s eyes widened as he had to act quickly. The Blue Zeekzu, quickly pushed the remaining unit back, swinging the right shoulder shield forward just as the Gundam’s saber slammed down onto the shield. “Go! Get the hell out of here!” the captain cried out, managing to push the Gundam back, his Zeekzu grabbing the beam axe from the side skirt, getting into a defensive position. “You need to go! You aren’t a match for this thing!”. The Gundam charged forward again, swinging the saber down at the captain’s unit. “But captain-” the other Zeekzu’s pilot started, only to be cut off. “Go! I’m the Blue Star of Maoh! I’m the Ace of all Aces! I can handle myself!” and with that, the remaining Zeekzu ran. The captain snickered as he glared at the bright screens, seeing the light from the clashing beams spark. Shoon the Zeekzu pushed forward, only to stumble when the Gundam jumped up and maneuvers behind it. The captain growls, pulling his unit around. The Zeekzu prepares to swing the beam axe, spinning his machine around, only to be slammed back as the Gundam kicks its foot into the Zeekzu’s torso. The Zeekzu stumbles back, soon falling back onto the asphalt. The captain coughs heavily as he stares at the screens. The thud of footsteps headed towards him. The Gundam points its beam saber at him as it steps forward, eyes glowing. The Zeekzu’s thrusters burst on, starting to lift it up, trying to get it standing so it can attack. Only it’s to no avail. The Gundam slams its foot onto the torso, pinning it to the ground as it raises the saber up ready to slash down at any second. But all of a sudden, a small screen pops up in front of the captain’s face. It’s a comlink, but it’s on all channels. Soon a voice speaks, catching the captain by surprise. 

“So… this is the famed Blue Star of Maoh, the Ace of Aces… pretty anticlimactic if I say so, Ribbit”

The captain froze. His crystal blue eyes widened as a sadistic grin spread across his face. Ribbit. This bitch just said… Ribbit. Only one person he ever knew said that after a sentence. He started laughing as his glare was locked on the little popup saying ‘sound only: all channels’. “Oh this is fate… this is fate bringing us together! Don’t you think Tsuyu Asui!!”. The outburst caught the Gundam’s pilot off guard, forcing them to pause. The captain took advantage as he burned the thrusters at full output, shooting the Zeekzu up. The Gundam quickly went to swing the saber down, but the Zeekzu moved out of the way, causing the saber to miss the torso and slice through the Zeekzu’s left shoulder, causing the left arm to get cut off. The Zeekzu slams its torso into the Gundam’s, pushing it back before the Gundam does the same. It’s thrusters burn at full output, causing the 2 suits to start pushing against each other. The captain was still laughing like crazy, keeping the Zeekzu at full thruster output. Soon the com channel opened up again as the sound of creaking metal surrounded the 2 pilots. “Ribbit, so I never would have guessed the Blue Star was a previous hero in training, Neito Monoma”. Asui’s voice was monotone, Monoma only snickered as he glared at the com link “And I never would have pegged you for a Mobile Suit pilot! Let alone the Gundam’s pilot! The goddamn devil of the Federation!” he chided on. His entire personality seemed to have flipped. He wasn’t cautious anymore, he seemed to be going berserk. Asui stayed silent as her eyes narrowed, staying concentrated on the fight. The Gundam’s left hand grabbed onto the Zeekzu’s head as its right hand held the beam saber tight, raising it over its head, about to swing it down. But suddenly the Zeekzu’s thrusters cut power, sliding under the Gundam due to the Gundam’s sudden momentum. Asui forced the Gundam to stop, seeing Monoma and the Zeekzu get up from behind. Her eyes narrow as the Gundam’s thrusters burn, spinning the suit around. First the left foot points towards the Zeekzu, slamming on the ground. Next the torso turns with the hips, the left arm stretched out for balance as the right arm is bent behind the Gundam, swinging with the torso as it goes. Monoma’s eyes glow bright blue, forcing the Zeekzu forward as it raises the beam axe above its head, starting to swing it down with all the force it had. 

The 2 machines clash, the Gundam swings the saber into the Zeekzu’s side, slicing through the Zeekzu’s left arm and some of the metal, making it to just under the cockpit area. Its torso facing the side as its right arm facing forward. The Zeekzu slams the axe into the tight top part of the Gundam’s torso, also managing to slice part of the arm just under the shoulder. Both machines keep pushing, both beams inching further and further. The Gundam’s eyes glow a bright blue as the Zeekzu’s mono-eye glows a bright pink. Both pilots glare at their screens before they all stop. Both machines' systems start to shut off from the damage. The Gundam managed to force reactor shutoff in the Zeekzu due to the saber grazing the rector, while the Zeekzu busted open a coolant tank in the Gundam’s torso. Both beams dissipated as the suits slammed into each other one last time. The beam axe hilt, glanced off the top of the Gundam’s torso and the arm slid next to the Gundam’s head. The Gundam lurched forward, its right shoulder slamming into the Zeeksu’s torso. The damage the Zeekzu did to the Gundam’s arm caused it to snap due to the impact of the units falling against each other. Soon it was silent yet again. The 2 machines stood there, leaning against each other as the 2 pilots sat in their respective machines. However, there soon was the sound of footsteps from a mobile suit. Monoma glanced over to one of the still working screens to see the other Zeekzu running over. Asui sighed as she saw the same Zeekzu, slumping back in her chair as she heard radio chatter about a squadron being sent to get the Gundam. The cockpit hatch of Monoma’s machine opened up, Asui narrowing her eyes as she saw him jump out, not before giving a sarcastic wave towards the Gundam. The other Zeekzu picked Monoma up, letting him into the cockpit before taking off to get out of the facility. Asui let out another sigh as she gently rubbed one of the screens on the inside of the cockpit and laughed softly. “You did good Gundam…”.

Days later, the Federation warship Ral Kailun (known as the “Ingenium” to it’s captain and crew) docks at Liite to pick up cargo bound for Earth. The ship's captain slowly walks into the large mobile suit hanger. The sound of welders and drills could be heard throughout the hanger, along with the clanging of metal. The captain looked around as he put fingers around the bill of his hat and a hand on the back, pulling it down a little so it stayed on his head. One of the NightingGale workers pushes off a mobile suit and floats down towards him, laughing softly. “Captain Iida! Long time no see!”. Iida spins around and laughs as he watches the mechanic land on the hanger floor and walk towards him. “No need to be so formal, we went to school together Ojiro '' he put his hands on his hips, looking around at the various mobile suits undergoing maintenance. Ojiro nods and laughs a little as he sighs softly. Iida glanced over and tilted his head “I heard what happened the other day. Was it really the Blue Star?”. Ojiro nods “NGX-04 Gundam Soryu… Asui really proved just how much of a monster that thing really is..”. Iida only nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a soft sigh “so i guess the Gundam isn’t coming aboard my ship yet is it?”. The tailed mechanic only laughed as he shook his head “not till the repairs are finished, but we’re loading a few more El-Tans on, most are canon types”. Iida nodded as he closed his eyes. Ojiro stretched, interlocking his fingers over his head “The new unit is all loaded up in the MS container, we attached the container to a Kite-Jabber so it can get to the surface easily, you just need someone to pilot the Kite. Because I have a feeling she isn’t gonna leave that thing’s cockpit except to eat” he says softly, glancing over at Iida. he laughed and shook his head “doubt it.. But you of all people should know, you had to test this thing with her as the pilot”. A smile broke across his face “yeah.. She’s in love with it, I feel kinda bad for any guy she ends up dating, be kinda hard to explain how a mobile suit took her heart”

As the 2 laughed, the Kite-Jabber was being loaded onto the Ingenium, the MS container being en-tow. The side of the container read: NGX-04 [HS] “Hiryu Striker”. Inside the container was a large prototype mobile suit which would be inbound for the 10th Mobile Suit team stationed in the Bahamas. Inside the cockpit a girl sat there humming, blaring music out of a music player she had tapped to one of the consoles. A soft grin went across her face as her hazel brown eyes darted around the cockpit as she tapped on one of the main screens for the cockpit. She snickered softly, tapping the screen till it pulled up the schematics on the mobile suit. Soon her grin became bigger as she let out a prideful sigh “ah, it’ll be fun to see their faces when we get back to Earth with you, won’t it, Gundam?” 


	2. Arrival to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how could such a beautiful day turn into such a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo, so just a warning, in the later half of the chapter, there is a little bit of gore (sorta). it's nothing very descriptive, just some to kinda get the mood of that bit more cemented
> 
> Zeekzu: Based off MS-06 Zaku II
> 
> El-Tan: based off the RGM-79 GM command space/colony type
> 
> HS Gundam: Based off the S/Ex-S Gundam

Since the Unified World Federation’s creation 8 years ago, Earth hasn’t really changed. Sure, several new cities were built to house Federation policy buildings and Military bases, along with the Federation’s headquarters being constructed in San Francisco. But besides that, things stayed the same for the most part. The Hero system was still in place in many of the world’s countries. Heroes still fought with villains, villains still attacked civilians and heroes. However, since the war between the Federation and Maoh, the amount of severe villain attacks has fallen drastically. As of now, it’s only small scale gang fights or villains robbing stores and banks, the occasional murder or something along those lines. Though attacks/fights along the lines of the USJ incident or All For One’s final fight with All Might are very rare now. And no villain, regardless of how powerful they are, refuses to attack a Federation building. The reason being, no matter the scale of the attack, if it kills even 1 member of the Federation, they are authorised to use military action (whether that be 1 soldier or several mobile suits).

The Bahamas was home to one of the Federation military bases constructed around the world. The main base being built on the island Andros, with some subsidiary bases being built on Grand Bahama and the Bimini Islands. The base on Andros was home to the 7th through 10th Mobile suit teams, with the Grand Bahama base holding teams 4, 5, and 6, and the Bimini Islands holding teams 1 through 3. 

The Bahamas were hot and humid, coating everything in a thick, wet dew. The jungle was hard to maneuver in, the trees clumped together and the leaves blocked the view of the outside. The birds sang and squacked as the waves crashed on the beaches. Soon the footsteps of a mobile suit could be heard on the beach. An Federation El-Tan was walking along the shoreline, its rifle raised up, the head looking around, as if on edge, looking for something that might wind up attaching it. The El-Tan had a bright orange stripe across its head, only being broken up by the blue visor. Its whole left arm was the same orange, with a large  **_GZ_ ** painted on the shoulder armor. Many other panels all over the suit were painted the same orange color. What wasn’t orange was mostly the standard white the suit originally came in. It kept moving forward, still on edge. Soon out of the jungle, another El-Tan burst out, charging at the orange unit ahead of it. The new machine raised its weapon, opening fire at the orange suit. The orange El-Tans pilot quickly darted his eyes to the right hand screen as he forced his suit to jump into the air, barely avoiding the other units fire. When it landed back down, it stumbled back into the water with a large splash as the feet slammed into the surf. The orange machine raised its rifle, pulling the trigger as the other unit charged it. The pilot growled as he glared at the screen, keeping his finger pushed down as hard as it could on the trigger button on the control handle. “Die die die die die die die!” he screamed. The other El-Tan kept charging at him, tossing the rifle away and raising its arm up in front of it to block. Red splotches of paint pelted the arm and hand as it reached behind it with its other hand, grabbing a metal pole attached to the back skirt. It pulled the pole off, swinging it around to the front as it extended out, revealing a longer, thinner pole painted pink to mimic a beam saber. The orange suit steps back a little further into the surf, continuing to fire the paint rounds at the other machine. Soon after there was just a loud clicking sound as an alert popped up on the front screen of the cockpit: “Warning: Out of ammo. Please reload”. The pilots eyes widen as he quickly tries to move his machine “Fuck- Fuck fuck fuck!”. The orange El-Tan throws the rifle at the charging machine, only for the arm that was blocking the rounds to hit it out of the way. Sweat drips from the orange pilots head, starting to soak into his ash blonde hair. The thrusters in the machine's feet burst on, however the water around the suit’s feet was the only thing to fly. When the feet started to lift off, the charging El-Tan swung the pole like it was using a beam saber, causing the orange unit to try and dodge, stumbling back. The thrusters carried it about 20 feet before it slammed into the shallow water with another splash. The other El-Tan went for another swing, only this time the orange unit couldn’t escape. The pilot glared at the cockpit’s screens as the orange El-Tan’s arms formed an X in front of it’s chest, its torso pivoting to the side as the pole slammed into its arms, pushing the orange machine back a little. Soon there was a loud screech as a small comlink popped up in both unit’s cockpit. 

“AAAALLLLRIIIGHT!” a loud voice sounded off “Training battle is over, Bakugou loses, Sero wins!”. Off on the beach not far from the 2 mobile suits, a male sits on a beach chair with a radio in his hand. His red hair was down and covered his forehead as he looked at the 2 suits slack. He winced as he held the radio away from his head when Bakugou screamed. “The fuck do you mean I lose!? Shitty hair, you better have a good fucking explination before I fucking step on you!”. All that could be heard was Sero laughing as Kirishima stood up, glaring up at the orange mobile suit “If that was a real beam saber, he would have cut you in half! Which, if it somehow missed the cockpit, would cause the reactor to explode! You would be double dead!” he said with a huff as he put one hand on his hip. Though they were technically ‘on duty’ they weren’t ever really fighting, so all they really did was train. The red head let out a huff as he plopped back down in his chair, messing with the hawaiian shirt he had on and his swim shorts. They usually had to wear their uniform, or some variation, but on training days, the commander would just turn a blind eye, only really caring if they were properly dressed for a more formal event or professional circumstances.

About 20 yards behind Kirishima was the MS hangar. The main door was wide open and just outside was another El-Tan, however this one was kneeling down on the asphalt that made up the runway to the hangar. This one was mostly a light green with some parts still in their original white. The cockpit hatch was open, along with several of the armor panels all around the suit, revealing the inner frame. The head looked normal for the most part, however, there was a large crest like thing coming off the back of the head. After a little, a tall female jumped out of the cockpit, sliding down the kneeling leg as she glanced over to the beach, seeing the 2 suits standing ankle deep (about eye level deep for a person of average height), listening to the 3 of them bicker as she hears a loud groan come from behind the leg of the mobile suit. She jumps onto the asphalt, wiping the sweat from her head as she keeps her black hair in a ponytail. The heat was enough to drive her to wear shorts and a sports bra as she worked on the suit. She walks around to see where the sound originated. She only lets out a soft sigh as she sees a fluff of bright blonde hair start to spark as they work on the fuel tanks for the leg’s thrusters. The blonde glances back and puffs out his lip as he flops back onto his butt. “Momoooooo… this is hard! I’m stupid! Why can’t I go be with Kiri?”. Momo only shakes her head as she slowly sits next to the blonde “Because Kaminari, you agreed to help me do maintenance on my suit, so i’m going to hold you to it” she says as she tilts her head to the side “besides, I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t think you could handle it”. Kaminari puffed his cheeks as he glanced out to the beach, smirking softly “it was a fun fight, for the few minutes it lasted”. Momo shrugs, glancing back to the beach, seeing the 2 suits starting to set up a mock battle as Kirishima shouted orders to them. “I missed it, but I kinda figured who won when I heard all the shouting from Bakugou”. Kaminari laughs as he nods “Yeah, I think he blanked on the fact the pole is supposed to be a saber, just straight up tried to block it”. Momo put a hand over her mouth as she hid a soft giggle “Jeez… you’d think he’d figure it out by now”. Kaminari rolled his eyes as he shook his head, a large smirk spreading on his face “yeah, I really don’t know what you see in him~ though I guess I could have asked you that back in high school”. Momo felt her cheeks flush and her face turn red, hitting Kaminari in the arm before getting up “I’ll be in the cockpit, I want that leg done the next time I get back out!”. The blonde rubbed his arm as he looked at the female walking away “But Momo-”. She spun around and glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest “you heard me! Done!” she snaps before climbing back up the leg, making her way back into the cockpit. She picked up a tablet that was plugged into one of the open panels under one of the screens. She huffed as she sat in the seat, feeling her face still heat up, kaminari’s words playing on repeat in her head. “What do I see in Bakugou…?” she muttered “he’s just… nice… the hell does he even mean? He takes care of me…”. She shook her head as she started checking the suits internal systems, trying to take her mind off of everything.

A few hours and several more mock battles later (Sero: 4 Bakugou: 2), the 5 of them were walking to the cafeteria. Sero and Kaminari were leading the group. Well… more Kaminari, was holding Sero’s hand and tugging him along. As those 2 charged forward, Bakugou, Kirishima, and Momo stayed behind them. Kirishima put his arm around both of their necks as he whined “Why do we have to eat cafeteria food? Can’t we go into town tonight?”. Bakugou let out a heavy sigh as his crimson eyes glared at the red head “If you wanna argue with the commander be my guest, though he’ll probably say no the second you walk into his office”. Kirishima whines more as Momo laughs a little as she leans her head against her friend's arm. “How many times has he shot your proposals down?” she asks, glancing as the red head let his hair cover his eyes. “9” he mutters quietly, eliciting a snicker from Bakugou “why not make it an even 10?”. The 3 talk and follow after Kaminari and Sero. A few minutes later they make it to the cafeteria, all 5 grabbing their dinner as they sit at one of the tables. Kirishima sits at the head of the table, while on one side Sero and Kaminari and on the other sit Bakugou and Momo. They all make idle conversation until Kirishima lights up and slams his hand on the table “Oh yeah!”. The other 4 go silent as they look over at him, varying looks of confusion on their faces. He clears his throat as he looks at the 4 “So, you guys remember Ojiro right? Blonde guy, tail?”. They all nod, Kaminari slowly looking into space as he mumbles “his tail was so soft…”. This only gets him hit by Sero, who hasn’t taken his eyes off Kirishima. “Anyways” the red head continues “I’ve been keeping up with him since we left UA, and now he’s apparently a mechanic at NightingGale’s Liite facility”. The others nod and laugh a little. Momo smiles as she clasps her hands together “That’s great! I’m glad our friends are becoming successful!”. Bakugou rolls his eyes and looks at his food “so he tightens screws, nothin’ so special about that”. Momo glares at him and steps on his foot under the table. He winces then tries to kick her leg. The 2 try kicking eachother for a little before Kirishima clears his throat. Momo blushes darkly as Bakugou quickly goes back to his food. The red head sighs “If the 2 lovers are done, he texted me the other day, and you're not gonna believe what he told me”. They all look at him, their looks of confusion slowly coming back. He snickers softly “so, NightingGale has been developing some new Mobile Suits for the Federation, and they already combat tested on up in space a few months ago, and it passed with flying colors” he chides on. “Anyways, apparently, they just finished another in that line, and they’re sending it down to Earth to test it in gravity, and it’s planned to join our team”. The other 4 looked at him, their eyes lighting up. Well, Bakugou mainly just raised an eyebrow. 

Kaminari snickers as he pumps his fist into the air. “Hell yeah! You guys think it’s a Gundam?!”. Bakugou skoffs as he looks up at the blonde across the table from him “you really think we’d be lucky enough to get a Gundam on our team? It’s probably just some souped-up El-Tan”. Kaminari sticks his tongue out as Sero just puts his hand over the electric boy's hand, glancing over to Kirishima, his signature smile on his face. “Did Ojiro mention who the pilot was?” he asks. Kirishima shook his head “he said he wanted to keep it a surprise, though he said we know them”. Bakugou slowly looked at Kirishima as he tilted his head. Who the hell could that be? The only other people he remembered from school in the Federation were Four eyes and Frog girl. But Four eyes was a ship captain, and Frog girl piloted the Gundam up on the moon, the higher ups would keep her in space, not send her down to Earth. He was deep in thought when there was a soft chuckle and the thud of someone sitting on the other end of the table across from Kirishima and adjacent to him. “Well, you guys seem more excited than usual, did Kaminari finally do something right?” the voice asked. Bakugou slowly glanced up, his crimson eyes meeting 6 muscular arms, soon moving up to a head with a mask over his mouth. Bakugou slumped back in his chair, eyeing the new person that sat at his table. Mezo Shoji, former student of UA’s Class A and now lead mobile suit pilot/captain of the UFGF’s (United Federation Ground Force) 9th mobile suit team. He commanded the 9th team with a custom built suit. Because he has multiple arms, his suit’s cockpit was overhauled, adding another set of control handles along with a second set of arms mounted just behind the normal ones. Being one of the first suits custom made outside of some flashy paint job on the island to accommodate for someone's quirk

Bakugou clicked his tongue as Momo glanced down at him, sighing softly as she looked over at Shoji, a soft smile coming across her face. “We’re getting a new pilot sometime soon, and a new suit from Liite” she said, seeing the others (minus the explosive blonde to her right) nod enthusiastically. Shoji laughs and nods, crossing one set of arms over his chest “Damn, the moon? How much you wanna bet it’s a Gundam type?” he snickers. Kaminari smacks his hand on the table “That's what I said! But some explosive prick said it wasn’t possible” he side eyes Bakugou, glaring at him as he pulls his hand off the table. The explosive blonde lurches forward in his seat as he lets out a deep breath through his nose. “The chances we get a fucking Gundam are the same as us seeing the fucking Blue Star, as in they don’t exist” the blonde snarls, Kaminari mimicing him as Sero pulls him back, Momo doing the same with Bakugou. Shoji only closes his eyes as he leans back in the chair “well you never know, but good luck. Hope the pilot is nice, and hope they don’t bow out when they meet Bakugou”. Bakugou glares up at the man next to him as the others only laugh. They soon go back to making small conversation about both the new pilot and things around the base. Soon someone walks in, making a b-line for their table. A soft sigh comes from their lips as they stand between Kirishima and Momo “I hope i’m not interrupting something important…” he starts. The second his voice hits their ears, everyone at the table shoots up and salutes. Kirishima clears his throat “Commander Noah! How can we help you sir?”. The commander raises his hand up and smirks softly “At ease, I just need to talk with the 10th team, and it appears like you’re all here, as well as the captain of the 9th team, even better”. Momo glances up at him as she sits down. 

Commander Erwin Noah, quirk: strategy. His quirk allows him to make a fool-proof (or as Bakugou calls it “a Kaminari proof) battle strategy with very minimal information. Most strategies have a 99% success rate. He is also the Commanding Officer of MS teams 7 through 10. All team captains report directly to him, and he gives orders to all MS teams and all support teams on the island. 

Erwin waits for the group to quiet down as he sighs softly, soon setting a stack of papers down on the middle of the table. “Sometime within the next 72 hours, the Federation ship codenamed the “Ral Kailun”, better known as the Ingenium, will be sending a Kite-Jabber with a MS container attached” he paused and looked at them all before continuing. “Inside the container is a brand new prototype mobile suit from Liite, now I don’t know what kind of suit it is, but since they are shipping it on a warship, we have reason to believe it might be a Gundam type, or a very advanced El-Tan. The Federation along with NightingGale have expressed concerns that this suit should not and shall not fall into Maoh’s hands”. Kaminari’s eyes lit up as he snapped to Bakugou “See! Gundam!”. Bakugou growled in response “He said or advanced El-Tan, don’t get your hopes up sparks for brains”. Erwin let out a sigh and looked at Bakugou, soon pinching the bridge of his nose before standing up straight. “Anyways, your orders are to have all machines on stand by and battle ready. We don’t think Maoh knows about its transport, but we need to work under the assumption they WILL try and steal the suit. Shoji you can tell your team as well, the more people on standby the better, I’ll issue an official order to all teams tomorrow. I just wanted to tell 10th first since this will be a new member of your team”. He stretched as he slowly started to head towards the exit of the cafeteria “look through those files as you please, have a good night, I’ll see you tomorrow”. And with that he walked out of the cafeteria. All 6 of them picked through the papers on the table. All it said was a more detailed version of what they were just told. 

Soon after, Kaminari and Sero left for their barracks, Kaminari holding onto Sero’s hand tightly as they left. Kirishima watched them leave as he puffed his cheeks “jeez, why does everyone have someone, i'm stuck here by myself..”. Bakugou slowly looks over, a look of confusion and disgust on his face “The fuck are you on about?”. Kirishima turns around in his chair and faces the rest of them again “Everyone has someone. Those 2 are together, Shoji has a wife back home, you have Momo-”. Before he could finish his sentence, there was a small explosion coming from Bakugou and Momo was a bright red, punching Kirishima in his shoulder repeatedly. Kirishima whimpers as he rubs his arm, scooting out of her reach “The hell was that for?”. Momo was still beet red as she glared at the red head “We’re not- i-it’s not like that!”. Bakugou gave a death glare at Kirishima “we’re just fucking friends shitty hair! Get that through your dumbass head”. He growls as he stands up quickly, his chair falling back onto the ground as he shoves his hands in his pockets, walking out towards the barracks. Momo just sat there, staring at the table as Kirishima slowly scooted back over. He looked at her before slowly realizing. ‘Oh… he really thinks…”. Momo only nodded as she let out a shaky sigh “Yeah” she mumbled as she slowly got up. “Goodnight Kirishima, Shoji. I’ll be by the hangar if you need me…” she said quietly, slowly walking out, fiddling with a few strands of her hair. She knew how Bakugou felt, he only saw her as a friend, that was it. And she was happy he considered her a friend, but it still stung when he heard him say it. She let out a soft sigh, slowly meandering towards the hangar. Her suit was still kneeling out in front, though all the panels were closed up. She had worked Kaminari extra hard to finish working with her. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she gently leaned her head back, looking up at the bright array of stars above her head. The mixture of navy blue, purple, black,and white really put her at ease. As she walked she made her way to her mobile suit, looking at the green and white machine in front of her. She slowly climbed up the knee armor, then up the thigh. She used the open cockpit as a foothold as she made her way up to the shoulder armor. She gently leans back, laying down, facing the stars as she kept playing with her hair. Staring up at space calmed her. For some reason she always thought it was calm up there. She knew there was a war being fought up there, but she meant beyond that. Beyond the colonies, beyond this solar system. She wondered what it was like on the other side of the galaxy. She wondered if far in the future, long after her great great great grandchildren have died, humanity would reach that part of the galaxy. She usually kept a very calm composure, but sometimes even she can break. It didn’t take much, especially if it was a conversation about… him. But whenever she would break, she would just wait till it was night, then sneak out and look at the stars. She was caught a few times by Erwin, but he would usually end up joining her. She let out a shaky laugh as a few tears welled in her eyes, but she just kept staring. She outlined the constellations with her finger, slowly listing them as she went. “Orion… little dipper… big dipper… gemini…”. She trailed off as something else caught her eye. Shooting stars. Several of them. Her finger slowly chased after them, but as soon as they were there, they vanished. Several more whizz by. A small smile cracks on her lips, watching them shoot on by. A part of her wondered if some of the shooting stars were actually people fighting up in space. The little flashes the shooting of beams. The little twinkles the explosions. She sighed as she saw yet another set of shooting stars. Only something was off about these ones, they were getting… brighter? Had she finally lost it? Nonono these were definitely getting brighter, and closer. They had the signature orange glow of something entering the atmosphere. Her eyes widened as she swung herself off of her suit's shoulder. She jumped down to the waist, quickly scrambling to get inside the cockpit. The hatch closed and the screens flashed on. Her suit reached for the large rifle that was off to the side. It quickly picked up as she aimed the rifle towards the glowing objects, seeing them grow closer with every second. A small screen popped up: “Beam sniper rifle fully charged”. She pulled down a visor from the roof of the cockpit, pulling it over her eyes like a VR headset. Soon after, a visor on the suit's head slides down over the blue visor. She zoomed in on the falling objects, trying to get a good visual. She hoped, oh god she hoped it was just debris from a previous battle. But they looked too evenly spread out to be debris. The final popup zoomed in, giving her a clear visual of what was falling to Earth. 

Her eyes got wide as she froze. It wasn’t debris, of course it wasn’t debris. What she was looking at, was something she thought she wouldn’t have to ever see. The things that were falling to Earth was her worst nightmare. 16 Zeekzus on atmospheric shields were barreling towards the Earth, no, barreling towards her island. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she aimed the sniper rifle at one of the Zeeksus. If she was lucky, she could get 2 before they hit the ground. But that would still leave 14. But all the MS teams on the island could handle that right? There were 15 of them total on the island, that meant that was past enough to fight. She let out a shaky breath, the scope on the rifle zooming in more. She saw one of the Zeekzus, it was a dark green. She saw the rifle, she saw the mono-eye swinging around. She felt her hands shaking on the control handles. She zoomed in once more, focusing on the torso, but she saw the mono-eye, that pink, beady mono-eye. It slowly turned to its left. It stopped on her, it was like it was staring right at her. It couldn’t have seen her, there was no way, it was way too far, she had to zoom in so much just to see it. But then it started to turn. Its torso turned towards her, the mono-eye still locked onto her. She felt tears run down her cheeks as the crosshairs in the visor on her face locked onto the cockpit hatch of the enemy machine. Her thumb hovered over the button on the handle to fire, she was frozen in place, they were really falling to Earth. The war she was hoping she didn’t have to fight in came into her backyard. The Zeekzu slowly pointed it's rifle in her direction. She felt more warm tears flow down her cheek as she quickly closed her eyes. She let out a loud, bloodcurdling cry as she pressed the button to fire.

**_WAHPEEW!_ **

The sound shook the whole island out of its silence, a bright green beam burst from the rifle’s barrel. It blasted right through the Zeekzu, knocking it off of the shield causing it to burst into flames as it fell to the Earth. Soon a massive explosion went off as the mobile suit slammed into the ground. Momo kept screaming and crying, continuing to fire. Shot after shot, she managed to land one other shot, severely damaging a Zeekzu and causing it to fall, creating another explosion. The other shots only grazed the remaining 14 enemy mobile suits. Though she just kept firing, the shots only grazed them, creating light scratches on their armor. Hot tears stained her cheeks as her voice finally left, her throat all scratchy and painful. She saw the other units kick the shields away, their thrusters all kicking in as they separate into 2 groups. 5 head for the base, and 9 head for the city a few miles away. It all seemed like a blur, it was all happening too fast. Why, why did they have to come to Earth, if they really wanted to be independent from the damned planet they just should have stayed up in space. 

She felt her breath hitch as she curled up in the seat, the sound of sirens blaring around her. She was trained to fight, trained to point a gun at the enemy. Fuck, when she was at UA they taught her that you sometimes have do the extremes to stop a villain if all other resources are useless. But why did she break down now, she was just doing her job. Why now of all times. She only felt more wet tears pour down her cheeks. She couldn’t make a sound, her throat was too scratched up. she kept flashing to thoughts of being useless, just some dead weight on the team. She usually kept those loose thoughts in check, but they were just flowing out now. They just kept coming, an onslaught of the millions of ways she could fuck up and get her teammates killed. She could miss her shot, shoot too late, shoot too early and hit one of them, they could die trying to protect her. She was effectively worthless, just some stupid sniper. She buried her head in her hands, wanting this whole nightmare to be over, wanting it to just be some horrible horrible dream, wanting to wake up any second in a cold sweat. But alas it wasn’t. Alarms blared all over the cockpit, red warnings popping up all over the screens. Her head quickly shot up as her midnight eyes darted all around the screens. In front of her, heading straight towards the hangar were the 5 Zeekzus. The lead machine looked like it was staring right at her, its beady, red mono-eye string directly at  _ her _ . She quickly grabbed the right hand control lever, pressing the button to fire the rifle. But nothing happened. Seconds later a popup showed on the main screen: “incapable of firing, please recharge beam canisters”. Momo felt her heart sink. She felt like vomiting. Not that it would matter. This is where she died. Her mind flashed to her friends in school: Mina, Asui, Jiro, Tooru, Ochako… goddamnit. She felt more tears well in her eyes as she kept thinking of her life. Her time in the cadet corps, their time stationed on this island. How she made up her mind to leave the hero track and become a member of the Federation. She fell back in her seat, covering her mouth as she held back the urge to puke. This was where she died, this was her final time. She looks up at the screen. The lead machine pointing its rifle at her. Its eye glowing a bright red, she could basically see right down the barrel of the gun. She closed her eyes, just sitting back, accepting this is where her story finally ends. She reminisces on her life, trying to end on a happy note. Her friends, training with heroes, joining the Federation, being with her friends here. Kaminari, Sero… they were cute together… if only Kami had the balls to propose. Kirishima, he was in charge of the team, but he also got too stubborn all the time. Shoji… he always had their backs, even if he was on a different team… he always was there when something happened. she wondered where they were now… probably off actually being a good soldier. Then there’s Bakugou… “heh” she mumbled out to herself. “You big idiot… why… why did you never notice…” she heard her breath hitch. Jesus christ… who knew a human could cry this much. “You always smile at me… you only smile at me… you make sure I eat.. You make sure I sleep.. You notice when I’m feeling sick or sad… so why can’t you notice.. Why can’t you notice how much I love you!” she manages one last scream, realizing she’ll never be able to tell him how she felt. 

All of a sudden she felt something crack inside her. Her eyes widen as she glares up at the screens, glaring at the very machines that threaten to end her life. Without realizing, she had grabbed the control handles of the suit. Her feet were slamming down on the pedals on the floor. “No…” she growled out through her tears. “No… I won’t..”. She pushed the handles forward as far as they could go, pushing the pedals as far as they could. “I won’t die here… I can’t die here..”. She shook her head as the mobile suit’s thrusters burst to life, the suit grabbing the sniper rifle by the barrel. She kept her glare stuck on the 5 Zeekzu’s barreling towards her. “It’s not even that I can’t die here.. No…” she felt the El-Tan start to lurch forward, pushing the thrusters as far as they could go, bright blue light shooting out. “I refuse… I refuse to die!”. And with that the El-Tan shoots forward, running across the runway, running across the sand, holding the rifle like it was a baseball bat. Soon the left foot slams down into the sand, the thrusters still pushing as she swings the right arm back, the left one forward. She lets out one last angered scream as her suit pivots at its waist, the right arm swinging forward with all the might she could force out of it. Soon the rifle leaves her suit’s grasp, slamming into the lead Zeekzu as she swings the left arm forward. “Die! Die die die die die!” she screams out, tears flowing down her cheeks. Panels shift on the back of the left arm, revealing a small set of gatling guns that almost immediately start firing. The gatling guns make it to both the Zeekzu’s ammo back on the machine gun along with the beam canister on the rifle. Barely a second later there was a large explosion as the front of the machine was covered in smoke. The 4 other Zeekzus disperse a little, aiming their machine guns at Momo and her suit. The lead suit’s thrusters sputter, trying to stay in the air before the backpack explodes, causing the suit to fall to the ground, landing in the dark blue surf just off the beach. Momo glares at the other machines as she pulls a beam saber off of the back skirt, the pink beam erupting out of the hilt. The thrusters burn far past what they should, white flames bursting out of the thrusters as the machine lurches forward. She let out a loud roar, her eyes swell with determination as only one thought is flowing through her head:  **_Live, live to see the world you want to live in. LIVE!_ ** . 

The thrusters screech as the El-Tan shoots forward, launching off the ground towards one of the Zeekzus. The Zeekzu opens fire, bullets whizzing by her machine, loud clunks as some slam into her suit’s armor. But as soon as the Zeekzu started firing, she was already slamming into it, the sound of metal scratching against metal rang in her ears as she grabbed the Zeekzu by the head, forcing her suit to squeeze, starting to crunch the head. Her thrusters screeched yet again as she and the Zeekzu slam into the sand, a large cloud of dust surrounds them. Her suit still gripped onto the now crushed head as one of her Suit’s legs slammed onto the Zeekzu’s waist. The suit's visor glowed a bright, vibrant blue as she raised the saber above her suit’s head, spinning it around in the hand so the blade was aimed to the ground. Her own eyes reflected the light of the screens, causing them to look like they were glowing like her suit’s visor. She screamed out another roar as she made the suit plunge the saber into the Zeekzu’s cockpit, the metal melting as the beam sliced through it like butter. She changed the hand position again, yanking the saber out of the lifeless hunk of metal while slicing up as she did so, effectively slicing the left arm off as she went. There was still a large cloud of dust surrounding her mobile suit as it stood up, kicking the remains of the Zeekzu to the side. At the first sign of movement, the remaining 3 Zeekzu’s still in the sky opened fire on the dust cloud. Momo grimaced as some of the shots made contact, quickly spinning around with the screech of the thrusters. She threw the saber with all she could. She watched as the pink blade spiralled into one of the enemy machines, almost cutting right through it as parts of its arm fell to the Earth, the rest of it following soon after. The dust starts to clear as she pants heavily, sweat drips down her face as she glares up at the 2 machines left. Her thrusters start to screech again, but before she could take off, a large explosion comes from the water as the first machine comes running up the beach. Her eyes widened as she tried to grab the second beam saber on the backpack, but she was too late. The damaged Zeekzu rammed into her, causing her machine to stumble back and fall onto the sandy terrain. A lot of the Zeekzu’s torso was blown to the frame. And the right hand was completely blown off, only leaving shattered frame and torn wires where the wrist once was. The front right part of the head was also damaged, the cable that was connected to the snout from the backpack was just dangling over the torso, the connection to the head torn. The damaged Zeekzu slammed its foot onto her suit's torso, pushing down on the cockpit hatch. She tried to push up, the thrusters screeching as white flames melted the sand into glass, but the Zeekzu kept strong. It pulled the beam axe off of the side skirt, the orange beam burst out as it raised its arm over its head. Momo glared at the screens, giving it her all to push the enemy off her as she growls. She refused. She won’t die here, she refuses to die. 

All of a sudden a large explosion burst out of the left side of the Zeekzu. The beam fizzled out as the hilt fell to the ground. The Zeekzu stumbled back as her thrusters screeched. Her suit shot up, slamming its fist into the damaged machine’s head, slamming it into the sand. She slammed her suit’s foot onto the torso, almost crushing the cockpit hatch. Soon the thrusters screeched yet again, only this time she routed most of the power into the foot, white flames erupt from the thrusters, melting the armor then the frame, then what was once a large chunk of the torso. The thrusters stopped as she slammed the foot into the melted mess. Her eyes were filled with rage as she kept slamming the foot down. She was unaware as the other Zeekzus were firing at something. She couldn’t care less, she just wanted this fucker to die. There was a loud explosion that caused her to pause as she glanced at one of the side screens. One of the last Zeekzus was on the ground with smoke billowing out of it, while the other was shooting at something out to the side. Seconds later, she machine shook a little. It wasn’t an attack, this was something else. Soon a small popup showed on one of the screens: “Contact comlink established”

“OI! Ponytail! Momo! Answer me damnit!”

She paused. No… she stopped. She felt her grip on the handles loosen, and her feet get pushed back by the pedals. Her arms ached, her legs ached, all of her ached. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she slowly pulled her hands into her line of vision. She slowly inspected them as she let out small bursts of laughter mixed in with sobs. She didn’t even hold back at this point. She just let the tears and hysterical laughter flow. She lived. She survived. She could see tomorrow. “OI! Momo! What’s wrong?! Why the fuck are you crying?! Are you ok?!” Bakugou shouted over the comlink. Momo only laughed and cried for a little before letting out a shaky breath ‘I lived… I lived… I actually lived. Bakugou… I thought… I really thought I wasn’t gonna…” she felt her breath hitch. She saw an explosion as Kaminari’s machine rammed into the last Zeekzu, the pink light of the beam saber, slicing through the Zeekzu’s gun. The next thing she knew, she heard a hatch opening through the comlink, soon her own cockpit hatch opened up, letting the purplish orange light from burning mobile suits pour in. the next thing to come in was an explosion of blonde hair. His crimson eyes glare at her as he flicked her head, soon pulling her against him. He let out a sigh as he shook his head “Damnit ponytail… what did I tell you about freaking out” he mumbled softly. She let out some weak whimpers, soon the whimpers turned into some small cries, which soon turned into full on sobbing. She gripped onto him, balling up the back of his shirt in her hands as she buried her face into his chest “I was so scared...i was so afraid!” she cried into his chest. He merely held her tighter as he put his hand on the back of her head, slowly rubbing her hair. She finally broke down, just sobbing into his chest as Kaminari’s machine walked up next to theirs, remaining silent as they stayed there. 

_ At the same time as Momo was fighting for her life, Commander Erwin Noah had sent the 9th team along with Kirishima and Sero to the city to try and pacify the Zeekzus that were spotted approaching the area while the rest of 10th team backed up the brave Momo. _

There were several loud, bright green blasts coming from over near the base. Followed by 2 large explosions that shook this side of the island. The people of the city were on edge. Some thought a training exercise went wrong, but a majority feared the worse, thinking they were under attack. A few minutes after the explosions, several large objects slammed into the city. 2 rammed into the skyscrapers while others landed on the streets. Everyone looked up in horror, frozen in place. Soon a dark green mobile suit pushed itself out of the building, its beady, red mono-eye glaring down at the people below. Seconds later it was total panic. People tried to run. A large group ran down the main street, trying to make it to one of the disaster shelters in place throughout the city. But they all froze at a 4 way intersection as a large metal hand gripped the edge of a building, pulling the rest of the large metal suit forward. The 18 meter Zeekzu slowly turned its mono-eye, staring down at them as it stepped out farther, turning towards them, its feet causing the ground to shake a little. Most of the people ran, but some tried to use their quirks, trying to be heroes. A combination of water, ice, a few explosions and some large rocks managed to make the Zeekzu take a step back as it regains its balance. The small group of people watch the smoke around the Zeekzu’s head dissipate as the red mono-eye glows a bright red. Their quirks didn’t even leave a scratch. Steam shot out of the vent at the end of the Zeekzu’s mouth as it aimed the machine gun at the group of people. The mono-eye flashed again, and before the people could even run a foot, it pulled the trigger.

The carnage was horrifying. Bullets the size of a grown man’s torso tore through the group of people like they were ants. Body parts were strewn all over the asphalt street, guts were hanging off fire hydrants, the sidewalks soaked with blood. The very few that survived were badly injured, missing limbs or having large gashes all over their bodies. The Zeekzu’s mono-eye swung left to right, and soon the massive machine started to walk forward, as if nothing had happened. Similar things were happening all over the city, the Zeekzus were tearing through crowds of people like they were some bugs in their way. Streets were covered with what was left of people. Massive bloody footprints of these war machines could be seen throughout the streets. 

Shoji’s eyes were wide as he simply couldn’t comprehend the nightmare that was before him. He pushed his machine forward, other members of the 9th team dispersing throughout the city. Sero and Kirishima stick by his machine, both just as speechless to what their eyes are witnessing. They pushed forward, ready to fight if at a moment's notice. They heard gunfire throughout the city, both from members of the 9th team engaging in fights, and the atrocities that the Zeekzu’s were committing. The 3 of them turn the corner on a tall building. They see 2 Zeekzu’s being attacked by citizens using their quirks. One of the machines simply steps on several of the people like it was nothing. The sound of bones snapping and organs bursting was gut wrenching. While the other was trying to grab one of them out of the air. The attacker had a quirk much like Hawks, on their wings were white and a lot smoother. She glanced out of the corner of her eye, seeing the Federation suits. Her eyes lit up for a split second before they went wide with pain. The Zeekzu managed to grab her, bringing her up to where it could see her. Its mono-eye flashed a bright red before it glanced over, seeing Shoji, Kirishima, and Sero. it raised its machine gun, the other quickly doing the same. Shoji’s machine was holding its rifle with the 2 main hands, while the other set had 2 bazookas. He quickly opened fire on the machine in front, trying to leave the one who grabbed the woman unharmed till they could rescue the winged female. The Zeekzu takes most of the shots, firing back as it tries to move, only to be blasted by one of Shoji’s bazookas. The suit collapsed to the ground, erupting into flames and a small explosion. The second machine stayed put, its mono-eye glancing between the woman in its hand and the 3 of them. It squeezed its hand, the woman screaming in pain, bones starting to crack. Soon the Zeekzu throws the woman, stepping back. Sero’s machine shot forward, bright light coming from his thrusters as he tried to carefully catch the woman as best he could. But suddenly the Zeekzu stopped. It immediately opened fire on Sero’s suit. the El-Tan’s head busted open, shards of the visor and pits of machinery flung everywhere. It soon lost its balance and slammed its feet into the ground, carefully holding the hurt woman in its hands, several of the bullets piercing the El-Tan, one busting the cockpit hatch. Most of the shrapnel flew off to the side, but a few large chunks fell into the cockpit, slicing into Sero’s thigh and shoulder. Shoji quickly fired the bazookas at the Zeekzu, resulting in a resounding explosion as Kirishima pulled Sero’s suit back behind Shoji. The winged female slowly looks up, feeling blood drip down from above her. Sero coughs heavily as he looks out of the whole where the cockpit hatch used to be. He smiles a little when he makes eye contact with the lady “H-hey.... You’re g-gonna be ok…” he manages out weakly. Blood ran down his leg and his arm and side, there was a large cut on his left cheek and his hand was starting to turn all kinds of purple. Kirishima grimaced as he led Sero back to the base. Both Sero and the woman who miraculously survived needed medical attention stat. 

Several hours later, the fight in the city was still going. The 9th team had lost a suit, however the pilot survived. There were 4 Zeekzu’s left. Bakugou and Kaminari had managed to drag Momo’s machine back to the hangar. Sero’s machine was already in the hangar getting inspected. Most of the armor was off, revealing the heavily damaged frame and bloodstained cockpit. Momo was sitting in her cockpit, her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks stained from tears, Bakugou and Kaminari had their hatches open, sitting with their feet hanging out. Watching the smoke rise from the city and hearing the gunfire and explosions. Kirishima was in the base’s hospital, watching as they took both the young woman and Sero in to be operated on. Sero gave a small grin and a weak thumbs up as he was whooshed into the back. 

Bakugou let out a growl as he glared down at his hands. How the fuck could they have let that happen! If it wasn’t for Momo, they wouldn’t have caught this when they did. But they should have known! They should have had sensors going off or something! The alarms should go up before the attack, not after! He shook his head, his ashe blonde hair falling down a little as he climbed back into his suit. The hatch closed as he glared at all the screens. This was a big ass defeat. Why the fuck were they even coming down to Earth anyways!? The blonde paused as the Commander’s words rang through his mind  _ “your orders are to have all machines on stand by and battle ready. We don’t think Maoh knows about its transport, but we need to work under the assumption they WILL try and steal the suit.”.  _ His eyes widened as small sparks went off in his hands. A few moments later his suit lurched forward, slowly starting to walk towards the city. 

The redhead's eyes widened as he saw his explosive friend’s suit moving forward. He quickly grabbed a radio as he ran out of the hospital, opening up a comlink with the nearby suits. “B-bakugou?! Where the hell do you think you’re going?!”. The orange and white suit just kept moving as he got a growl in response. Kirishima glared at the back of the Mobile suit, his hand balled into a tight fist “Lieutenant Katsuki Bakugou of the UFGF 10th mobile suit team, as your commanding officer I ORDER you to stand down!”. The orange machine paused as there was a heavy sigh coming from the other line “Shity hair i don’t have time-”. Oh this was pissing Kirishima off now “you don’t have time for WHAT?! Do you WANT to throw your life away?! I get you wanna back them up but we were ordered to-”. There was a loud bang as the blonde roared “We were ordered to be on standby if the fuckin’ space freaks show up! And guess what, they showed up! We have to fight these fuckers for the next 72 hours! Or until that damn fucking new bitch and their stupid new mobile suit gets here!”. The hatch to Kaminari’s suit closed as he stepped forward “Guys, come on, this really isn’t the time to start-”. There was another roar from Bakugou as his suit stepped closer to Kaminari’s “Stay the fuck out of this pikachu!” 

Momo curled up in the cockpit, looking out at the ocean as she tried to tune the others out. Always bickering, it was getting on her nerves. She stared out to the blue horizon, glancing at the waves crash on the shore. How could such a shitty day look so beautiful. Oh… wait… it was day. Had they really been fighting all night…? The sky was starting to turn blue, as out in the horizon she saw several dolphins shoot into the air. Wait. no, dolphins can’t jump _that_ high… oh god. Nonono, it was last night all over again. She quickly tried to make the others listen to her. **“Guys! Guys listen to m-”** _“AND THAT’S WHY YOU HAVE NO FUCKING BRAIN CELLS”_ **“Guys! Listen to me we need to-’** _“OH REALLY EXPLODY BOY!? AT LEAST I”M NOT OBLIVIOUS WHEN PEOPLE LIKE M-”_ **“INCOMING! TAKE COVER!”** _“Wha-”._

**_BOOM_ **

Not even a second later, several missiles blast right into the beach. Massive explosions happen right next to the hangar, near the command center, and the barracks. The flames engulf almost half of the base, burning a bright yellow as people try to start putting the water out, 7th and8th teams attempting to put out the fires by their respective hangars with what mobile suits they had left. Momo slowly starts to uncover her eyes, adjusting to the lights as she looks around. Their hangar got by relatively unscathed, however Kaminari’s mobile suit got the brunt of the blast along with Bakugou’s. They both manage to crawl out of their cockpits and run over to Momo’s machine. She glances out into the ocean again where the missiles came from. Only this time it wasn’t missiles that were surfacing. Her eyes widened as she saw several large shapes burst out of the water. She quickly pulls down the visor on the roof of her cockpit, pulling them over her eyes. As she does so, the large scope like visor slides over the suit’s main visor. She zooms in. locking on the several shapes coming out of the sea. Her eyes widened as she gripped onto her suit's control handles. Mobile suits modified for amphibious use. Usually they’re only in use in the sea of Japan and around Korea, how could they get all the way out here. The suits all had bazookas and heavy machine guns. They were ready for a long range fight, the exact kind of fight the 10th team wasn’t any way prepared to fight as of now. She tried to think of something, but nothing came to mind. She was starting to panic again. She couldn’t help it, she had no way to fight back. She shot her suit’s thrusters in her last fight, it could only run and shoot. She gently gripped the side of her head, trying not to panic. Then suddenly, a comlink opened on her screen. Not even a second later, music started blaring through it and a voice, a very familiar voice

“Enemy submarine targeted~ Firing in 3, 2, 1~”

Seconds later a bright pink ball started forming high in the sky. The thing behind it looked like a speck, no bigger than an ant from Momo’s perspective on the ground. Another second later the ball of pink spiraled around for a moment before

**_WAHPOOOM!_ **

The spiral of pink turned into a dense, thin beam that shot into the water way of shore. Seconds later there was a massive explosion, the water bursting up from the sea, givingway to bits and pieces of melting and burning metal. The water and metal rained down, clashing into some of the modified mobile suits. Momo slowly looked at the speck in the sky, seeing it speed closer and closer towards them, the music still blaring through the comlink. The suit was huge, it had broad, wide shoulder pads, massive rocket boosters on the backpack. The legs were long, the thighs were thin but the lower legs were huge, the knee spike was about as long as a normal El-Tan’s arm. It had a massive gun in its right hand, almost as long as an 18 meter suit is tall. The head was slightly round but also slightly long. The face plate had as harp chin, with 2 panel lines that looked like tear lines coming from underneath the 2 eyes. The blue eyes were covered by the forehead, which had the secondary camera encased in the jewel on the head. It had 2 long, thin crests coming out of the jewel. The boys on the ground stared up in awe, Momo quickly realizing, this was the new mobile suit,and that pilot was the new member of the team. Soon the familiar voice snickered. She had most definitely noticed the others staring at the suit

“What’s the matter~ never seen a Gundam before~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> momo is a badass

**Author's Note:**

> me: Has Floating With You and When Fireworks Blow to finish
> 
> Also me: GIANT FUCKING ROBOTS


End file.
